


Angel and the Good Girl

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: A collection of Evy/Cass scenes





	Angel and the Good Girl

_Recovering from Lillith's Attack_

Evy lay on Bobby's couch, trying to hide the pain she was feeling from Sam, Dean, and Bobby. She knew they felt bad about what had happened, but she was tired of dealing with the looks and the questions asking whether she was feeling "okay". So, in the fourth day since waking up, she kept to herself how much she was hurting. But there was one person she couldn't hide it from.  
"Evelyn."  
Evy bristled at the use of her full name. As if he had been sensing her thoughts, Castiel appeared behind her. She couldn't jump very far with the cast on her leg, but that didn't stop her from yelling at him.  
"Cass! I told you…"  
"My apologies." Cass said. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay." Evy said. As Cass moved to sit beside her on the couch, she said, "And I told you to stop calling me Evelyn."  
"Apologies again." Cass said. "May I ask you why you don't like your name?"  
Evy sighed. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just that…" She paused a minute, thinking of the best way to make Cass understand. "The only person to ever call me Evelyn was my father. And that was when I was in trouble. Every time I hear my full name, all I can think about is that."  
"I see." Cass said.  
After another awkward silence, Evy laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Cass asked.  
"Cass, is it that hard to talk to me?" Evy asked.  
Cass frowned. "I feel very regretful that I'm not able to heal you."  
"I know, Cass." Evy said. "I understand why you can't. I don't blame you."  
"Thank you." Cass said. "That means a lot."  
"You seem very kind, Cass." Evy said. "Why are you so reluctant to be friends with me and Dean and Sam?"  
Cass took a long time before answering. When he finally did, he said, "Being friends with humans has never really worked out for angels."  
"What do you mean?" Evy asked.  
"It's hard to explain." Cass said.  
"Well," Evy said, "if you'd like to try again anyway, I'd like to be friends with you. We don't exactly have a lot of them."  
"I'd like that." Cass said. "You know, of all the humans I've ever known, I think you're the most remarkable."  
Evy blushed and laughed uncomfortably. "Thanks, Cass."

  
_When the Levee Breaks_  
Sam continued to scream, and Evy sat on the porch trying to get away from it. Even though the sound through the front door was muffled, Sam's screams still hurt. As angry as she was at him, for abandoning her when Dean was in hell, for the demon blood, for all the lying, she still couldn't stand to see or hear him hurting like this. They'd all been through so much in the last year, but even with Lillith's attack on her, this was the worst.  
"Are you all right?"  
Evy jumped; she hadn't heard anyone come out with her. "Cass. You scared me."  
"Sorry." he said. "You're crying. Are you all right?"  
"No." Evy said.  
"Is it your leg?" Cass asked. "You seem to be in pain."  
"No." Evy said. "It's not my leg, Cass." Sam let out another scream from downstairs, and tears started to slip down Evy's face.  
"Is it Sam?" Cass asked.  
Evy nodded. She took a deep breath before asking, "Can you help him?"  
"Help Sam?" Cass asked.  
"Yeah." Evy said. "Can you heal him?"  
When Sam screamed for the third time in the few minutes Evy had been on the porch, she ran hands through her hair in frustration and helplessness. She wanted to cry harder, but was too tired. Cass felt conflicted. The truth was that he could heal Sam. He had the ability. But he couldn't heal Sam. And he couldn't explain to Evy why. He hated to lie to her, but it felt like the only way. For many years, Cass hadn't cared what any humans thought of him. For some reason beyond his explanation, he cared about Evy. The thought of losing her hurt. So he decided to try and spare the friendship by lying to her.  
"No. I can't heal him. I'm sorry."  
Evy nodded. "Okay."  
"I really am sorry." Cass repeated.  
"I know, Cass." She turned to look up at Cass, but he was already gone. "I know."

  
_In the Hospital While Sam is Supposed to be in Hell*_  
Cass watched as Dean left Evy's hospital room. Like nearly every night before, he stepped inside and stood at the wall next to the door. Evy turned off the light and climbed into bed. Cass could see that she was having a bad day that day. When he realized why, his years old guilt reasserted itself. She was rubbing her leg as she fell asleep, meaning it was hurting her more than usual.  
Evy eventually fell asleep, and Cass stayed right where he was. He waited for the first sign of her needing his help, and sure enough, it happened. A few hours after falling asleep, it happened. Evy started whimpering in her sleep. Tears seeped out all over again, even though her eyes were shut. Then came the cry. The heartbreaking, soul shredding cry that filled Cass's heart with such pain every time he heard it. Though he did still wish that he could heal Evy's physical wounds, he wished even more that he could heal the profound sadness that resided in her.  
"Sammy. Sammy, come back."  
Cass moved over to her bed. He sat himself carefully on the edge and grabbed her hand. Though he still didn't understand how it was of any comfort, he had seen Sam do it to calm her many times before and it always seemed to work. So Cass held her hand tightly, and laid a hand on her arm to silence her whimpering. The last thing he wanted was for the doctors to come in and believe that her bad dreams at night were evidence that she was getting worse.  
The opposite was true. Though Cass wasn't able to heal her, he could look into her and see her soul. Her recovery had been slow and painful, but she was making progress. Some days were worse than others, and this was one of her worse days. But Cass was determined to be there with her every night that she needed him.  
"I'm here." Cass whispered. "I'm here for you."  
Evy cried a little longer, until a few minutes later when she started smiling. Cass was relieved. When she smiled, she was having good dreams. He stayed and watched her closely. She settled down and slept through the rest of the night, unaware that he had even been there at all. When the sun arose the next morning, and Dean was stopping in on his way to work, her unknown protector and comforter started to leave.  
"I'll be back." Cass swore.  
Dean came in, unknowingly walking right through Cass. "Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?"  
Evy smiled. "Hey. I feel great!" she answered honestly.  
Dean stopped in surprise. "Really?"  
"Yeah." Evy answered.  
"That's my girl." Dean answered as he walked over and gave her a hug. "Now, what are you up to today?"  
Cass finally turned and left. It would be a few hours until he was needed again. But when she did need him, later that night, to ward off her bad dreams, he'd be there. As long as he was breathing, he'd always be there.

  
_Like A Virgin_  
Evy sat at the edge of Sam's bed, washing his face and holding his hand. He'd been unconscious now for days, and nothing had changed. Cass had just finished examining him, and was rolling up his sleeves to go back outside and talk to Dean. Before he left, he turned to Evy. As angry as he was at Dean for doing this to Sam, keeping Evy's hopes up that Sam might recover seemed cruel.  
"Evy. You know he may never wake up. And if he does, he may not be the same person." Cass said gently.  
"He'll wake up." Evy insisted.  
Cass sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Evy…"  
"He'll wake up, Cass." Evy said again. She put down the washcloth in her hand and looked up at Cass seriously. "He has to."  
"If he does…" Cass said.  
"Cass, he'll wake up. And he'll be fine." Evy said, with an air of finality that shut Cass down. "Go talk to Dean if you want, but I'm staying here."  
"Very well." Cass said. "I'm sorry."  
Evy said nothing, just continued to stare at Sam. Cass looked at her one last time from the doorway. Though he knew it unlikely, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, Sam would wake up and be fine. Just to make Evy happy again.

  
_Death's Door_  
Evy closed the door to the storage closet behind her. Sliding down to the floor as she did. Bobby couldn't be dying. She refused to believe it. After losing their father, Bobby was the only father she, Sam, and Dean had. Evy's heart was constricting, making it hard to breathe. She did the only thing she could think of to do. Taking a deep breath, she called out to someone else she missed.  
"Cass. I don't know if you can hear me, but I really need you. We need you. I know things were bad with us the last time we saw each other, but Bobby's dying." Evy sniffed and wiped away the tears starting to fall. "You always felt bad when I was hurting. I'm hurting now. More than ever. Cass, please, if there's some way, any way you can help him…"  
The door to the storage closet opened, and for one brief glorious second, Evy started to smile. Had Cass heard her prayer and somehow come back to them? But her hopes came crashing down when she saw who it actually was.  
"Cricket, are you okay?"  
When the only answer Evy could offer was tears, Sam grabbed her and helped pull her up. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, and that Bobby would pull through. But he couldn't. What Sam didn't realize was that it wasn't Bobby that Evy was missing at the moment.  
Come back to us, Cass. Please. Even if you can't help Bobby, just come back to us.

  
_Making Cookies While Home from Princeton_  
"Cass, could you come in the kitchen, please? I need your help." Evy called.  
"Of course."  
Cass wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he walked into the kitchen, but it wasn't this. There were plates everywhere-cookies, cakes, and pies. Puzzled, Cass asked,  
"Are you hungry?"  
"What?" Evy asked looking up from a mixing bowl.  
"Are you hungry?" Cass repeated as he walked into the kitchen. "All these pies and cookies…"  
"Oh." Evy said, laughing. "No. I bake sometimes when I'm nervous."  
"What are you nervous about?" Cass asked.  
"Going back to school. Dean and Sam fighting like they are. Graduating." Evy explained.  
"I don't understand. Why are you so nervous? You're a remarkable person." Cass said.  
Cass's matter of fact tone drove away all of Evy's earlier doubt. She had been worried about so much that she thought it would overwhelm her. Her final semester at Princeton. Dean being gone. Sam recovering from being possessed by Gadreel. Dean and Sam fighting. Cass seemed to be the only one at the moment they could all three lean on for support. But Cass had been right. She was a remarkable person. She had been through so much already that it seemed ridiculous to think she couldn't make it through this too.  
"Thank you, Cass." Evy said. "You're a good brother."  
"Well," Cass said, bluffing, "I don't know about that."  
"You are." Evy said. "I feel a lot better now."  
"Good." Cass said. "Is this what you needed help with?"  
Evy's attention was turned back to the bowls littering the kitchen. "Um, no. I was hoping you could help me clear some of this mess."  
Cass looked around. "Of course." Cass started to pick up a plate, presumably to clean the mess, but Evy startled him.  
"Wait!"  
"What?" Cass asked. "I thought you wanted the mess gone."  
"Cass, let's at least try it first." Evy said.  
"Oh. Okay. Sure." Cass answered.  
Evy walked to Cass and wrapped him in a hug. Though Cass was clearly uncomfortable, he accepted. When Evy let him go, she kissed his cheek and said,  
"Love you, Cass."  
C ass's response was so natural that it even surprised him. He had very little experience dealing with human emotion. But he meant it when he said,  
"I love you too."

  
_Keep Calm and Carry On/Mamma Mia*_  
Back at Cass's truck, they had stopped at the side of the road for the night. Evy had a burger and fries in front of her that she was barely touching. Cass noticed, of course, and debated whether or not to say anything. He had run out of small talk, which he was terrible at anyway. He found it odd that Evy had wanted to come with him. When something was wrong with Sam or Dean, she tended to stick close to her other brother until everyone was safe again. The only completely new part of the equation was Mary. Could that be part of what was bothering Evy?  
"I can feel you staring at me." Evy said suddenly.  
Cass was startled. "What?"  
"I said," Evy turned to face him, "that I can feel you staring at me."  
"Sorry." Cass said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"It's okay." Evy replied.  
"I can tell something's bothering you." Cass said. "I wish you'd talk to me. Is it about Sam?"  
Evy smiled. "You know, the more time you spend with us, the more like Sam and Dean you get."  
"What does that mean?" Cass asked.  
"It means that no matter how many times I tell you I'm okay, you're not going to believe me until I talk." Evy said.  
"That's a good thing, right?" Cass asked.  
Evy laughed as she picked up a fry. "Yes, Cass, it's a good thing."  
"Okay." Cass said, nodding as he processed the new information. "But is it about Sam?"  
Evy sighed. "Not entirely." She admitted. "Cass, can I confide in you?"  
"Of course." He said. "You know you can."  
"Promise me you won't tell Dean. Or Sam when we find him." She clarified.  
"I promise." Cass said sincerely.  
"I wish Mary would go away." Evy said.  
"Why are you worried about Mary?" Cass asked. "It's a good thing she's back, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I guess." She said. "But now that she is back, I'm worried she's gonna become more important to Sam and Dean than me." Evy blurted out quickly. "I'm worried they're gonna…" Evy stopped; she was afraid to say what was really bothering her.  
"What?" Cass prodded her gently.  
Evy rested her head against the truck window. "That they'll love her more than me." She whispered.  
"That's not possible." Cass stated.  
His matter of fact tone startled Evy. "How can you be so sure?"  
"Mary being in Sam and Dean's life is a wonderful thing." Cass began. "But it won't change the way Sam or Dean feel about you. They love you more than anything or anyone else in the universe. One thing I've learned about humans-your endless capacity to destroy is only overcome by your endless capacity to love."  
Evy laughed. "Cass, simplify that for me, please."  
"Sam couldn't love you any less if he tried." Cass explained.  
"You don't think it's selfish of me to feel that way?" Evy asked.  
"Not at all." Cass replied. "I would have been surprised if you hadn't."  
Evy nodded and looked down towards the floor sadly. She knew that Cass was right, and had just needed to hear it. The problem was that now she was free to focus on Sam. Where was he? Knowing he was likely somewhere in the nearby area made the worry even worse. She knew he was hurt, and that Dr. Marion had given him treatment. But who were they? What did they want with Sam? Why had they just taken Sam and not her too? Were they hurting Sam even more now that he was weaker than normal? Suddenly, not feeling very hungry, Evy put her food down and asked Cass,  
"Do you think Sam's okay?"  
Cass waited before answering that. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "But no matter what, we'll help him when we do find him."  
Evy leaned over her seat and grabbed Cass' neck to hug him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks, Cass. Love you."  
Cass, slightly uncomfortable, said, "I love you too."  
Evy laughed as she leaned back in her seat. "You're learning." She yawned heavily. "Will you wake me if there's news?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay. Goodnight, Cass." Evy said.  
"Goodnight."  
"And thanks." Evy said. "For everything."  
Stuck in the Middle (With You)  
"You're my family. I love you. I love all of you. Just please, please don't let the last thing I see be your deaths…"  
Evy, annoyed, told Cass firmly, "Shut up. Cass, shut the hell up."  
All eyes in the room fell on Evy, but she kept hers on Cass. She sat next to him, opposite Mary, and took his hand.  
"We are not leaving. You can beg all you want, but we are not leaving." Evy waited for him to protest again, but when he didn't she continued in a slightly gentler voice. "I know it was you. All those years ago, in the hospital. After Sam said yes to Lucifer. I know you stayed in my room every night, holding my hand and helping me with my nightmares. I love you too, but whether you want us to or not, we're staying. Got it?"  
Cass nodded.  
"All right. Let's do this." Evy said.

  
_Sensitive Souls are the Strongest_  
It was time. There wasn't going to be any last minute miraculous reprieve. Evy was going to die. She could feel her life fading, more and more as each second passed. It scared her, but she was too tired to care. Sam had left, going to the kitchen to try and catch his breath. Evy started to call him when a familiar voice drifted to her.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Cass was standing next to the bed, looking down at her like a lost puppy. Evy offered him a small smile, which for the first time in a long time, he didn't return. Evy pushed herself up a little.  
"Where's Sammy?"  
"He's in the kitchen." Cass answered. "Would you like me to get him?"  
"No. Just give me a hug, please." Evy asked. Though Cass was thrown by the unusual request, he did as she asked. "Thank you."  
As Evy squeezed Cass a little, her strength still fading, Cass said, "Evy, I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"I love you. You know that right?" he asked. "You know that I love you?"  
Evy smiled again, pulling away from Cass slightly. "Yes, Cass. I do know that."  
"Cass."  
Dean was standing there in the doorway. "Will you go check on Sam please?"  
"Of course." Cass turned to Evy and squeezed her hand. "I'll be back."  
"I'll be here." Evy said.  
Cass waited a long moment, still holding her hand tightly. Not for much longer, he thought but didn't say. With one last squeeze of her hand, Cass turned and left for the kitchen.

  
_New Life, New Family_  
Evy giggled, and continued telling the three of them about starting school. Cass couldn't help but wonder again at how lucky they all were. She had been back for months, but seeing how happy she was made Cass feel that, as painful as Evy's death had been, he'd go through it all again if it meant seeing her this happy. Cass's phone beeped and he realized it was time for him to go.  
"I have to go. I'll be back." Cass said simply.  
"Okay. Bye, Cass." Evy said.  
"Goodbye."  
Cass left with a whoosh and Evy stared at where he had just been sitting. She glared at his seat and crossed her arms with a huff. Amused, Sam asked,  
"Cricket, what's wrong?"  
"He's supposed to give me a hug when he leaves." Evy said, clearly annoyed.  
Sam couldn't help the laugh that came out. "You'll see him again."  
"Yeah, but…"  
Before anyone said anything else, Cass appeared behind Evy again. "My apologies. I forgot." he said simply, wrapping both arms around Evy's neck. "Am I forgiven?"  
"Can I have one more?" Evy asked.  
"Of course." Cass said. "How's that?"  
"Perfect. Thank you." Evy said, planting a kiss on Evy's cheek.  
"You're very welcome" Cass looked to Sam and Dean, both of whom were laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, Cass. See you soon." Sam answered.  
"Very well." Cass said, whooshing out again.  
Sam's phone beeped and he smiled. It was a text from Jody. Ready, it said simply. "You ready, Cricket?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
